The Darkness and the Light
by eclecticwitch
Summary: What happens when Matrix and Andraia find peace after the system crash? A pirated adult game? How will Dot take to their relationship? How can any of this go wrong? Hot and heavy so please know that prior to reading if that is a concern. Lemon(s) Matrix x Andraia


Hey guys! Long time no see! As many of you may or may not know I am a long time fanfiction writer who usually specializes in anime related stories. I occasionally delve into video game fanfiction but this time I am writing a story about neither :)

I have been a long time fan of Reboot and always loved the relationships that were cut short by the cancellation of the series. While reliving my past and showing my son the series(5 years old, getting a very basic computer for Christmas and knows nothing about computers) I found myself searching for fanfiction I would find interesting. Unfortunately most of the stories were from early 2000's and most were not completed nor did I find interesting.

I wont sugar coat this but I like delving into relationships and the complexities between them….I also like to explore dark subject matter that some may have an issue or take an offense to. I use writing to sort out my own issues and so I put characters through a lot of BS by the time I am done with them. There will be lime/lemons as I understand that fluff may be more appropriate, I do not like writing it that way. I feel it takes tremendous talent to write intimate scenes with taste and keeping to the core of the series.

If you have an issue with intimate detailed written scenes, please turn back. This piece will have some lemons.

I am planning this to be a one shot as I find it isn't right to leave viewers waiting when I will not be able to update as soon as I would like if at all.

This story is about primarily Matrix and Andraia (Yes I am aware it is AndrAIa but I dont feel like fighting spell check that much) This story takes place after defeating Megabyte and the reboot of the system and prior to Daemon.

Nanosecond - minute

Second – hour

Minute – day

Hour – Month

Cycle - Year

A/N – We are going to omit mega-bob from showing up with surfer for this fic!

The Darkness and the Light

Rage.

Anger.

Passion.

It was everything Matrix ever knew. It was all he ever focused on when he set out to find his home, his family. It was the darkness inside him that he held tightly to. It was the pain he suffered from, the hardships that followed. It was all he ever knew.

Sure, there was a time where he was happy and ignorant but that time passed a long time ago when he forged a new self. He couldn't be naive or weak to survive the games. The games were a wicked place that delved into everything you held dear. It played on your mental and physical health. It pitted friends against each other and forced them to play games they never would volunteer for. It played on fears and memories. It was the user toying with their lives and Matrix secretly detested that.

For Matrix, his life was his own. He would have a say on how it would be or he would find deletion a more favorable outcome.

That anger and rage, his hatred for viruses pushed him on into the darkness. It drove him into his dark place where he could do what no sprite would have the guts to accomplish.

All the while he was aware that the darkness he held onto so dear, so afraid to let go, was being subdued by the light he held close. The light that he protected and shared a bed with. The light that stopped him from being consumed by his anger and nudged him into more favorable outcomes.

Andraia was his light. He never told her openly but she knew. There was no way she didn't know as she was a part of him as much as his very code was. They grew up together, lived together and loved together. There were no secrets between them.

As a young sprite, Andraia would help him as he sobbed his frustrations and pain away. She helped him find his purpose and identity. She helped him put himself together again after he was shattered into pieces. She was his soul mate. She was his everything.

"Matrix?"

Matrix hadn't noticed but he was staring at Andraia the entire time. Cocking his head slightly he looked at her, a slight grin on his face. She was his sun in a world full of darkness. She was a light he could not gaze at for long as her radiance was blinding to him but would risk anything to bask in.

"Are you ok?" She studied him as he was brought back to reality. It was surreal to think that only a short time ago they were searching for Bob, stuck in the games, battled the web and found Mainframe only to watch it fall apart after dealing with Megabyte. The user rebooted the system and saved them and for the moment, found a small measure of peace. They knew something else was infecting the web and was doing something to the Guardians but that was another time...another battle.

"I'm fine. Just was thinking"

"Anything good?"

"More like all the stuff we went through to get here."

Andraia walked up to Matrix and rested her hand on his forearm as a silent supportive gesture. Matrix grinned slightly and looked at her lovingly, shifting his hand to cover her own.

"Relax Sparky. We got this far haven't we?"

"Yeah...we did didn't we?" Matrix smiled slightly, a rare gesture he shared with her in private moments although now was not the time. Now was the time to figure out what needed to be done next and find a place back home. His home had changed, his friends and family were different as much as he himself had changed. Bob was now fused with Glitch, Dot also changed from losing the 2 most important sprites in her life and now there was a copy of himself running around to remind him of his short comings and wasted youth.

Matrix pulled back and wrapped his arm gently around Andraia's waist as he looked out to Dot and Bob. Two sprites who obviously were smitten with each other yet denied their feelings to each other. Matrix would tackle that another day but for now Andraia was right, it was time to relax and accept the changes that have been made. It was time to accept he was finally home.

Dot looked up to Matrix and Andraia and signaled for them to join her and the group in front of the Principal Office. The system was rebooted but what was the next step? Dot breathed a sigh of relief and opened a vid window to address the people of Mainframe. She explained the situation and how they no longer had to live in fear. Megaframe would never be a concern any longer and for once, the good guys had won without strings attached.

She closed her window and looked out to Matrix.

"We should talk" Dot then shifted her gaze to Bob and others "we all should talk and figure out whats next. More importantly I am famished. Let's meet at the diner in a second so we can get a bite to eat and celebrate being together?"

Matrix beamed "That is a great idea!"

"Count me in! Assuming Cecil will serve me..." Bob muttered the last part under his breath but Dot caught it all the same.

"What about me sis?! What is going on? Who is this guy?" Enzo asked while pointing at Matrix.

"We have a bit to fill you in on" Dot chuckled lightly and escorted Enzo inside the Principal Office followed closely by Mouse who was dragging Ray behind her. This left Bob alone with Matrix and Andraia.

"So what is your plan for the next second?"

Bob thought for a nano and replied "Well, I thought I would head back to my old apartment...assuming it is still there. I could use a shower for sure! What about you?"

"Well….I used to live with Dot at the diner but I don't think that will work out anymore. For one I am a little bigger than I used to be "Matrix chuckled at the memories he still had growing up with limited space. As a young sprite it wasn't bad since he was so small but now that he was older, it wouldn't work out.

"And reason number 2?"

Matrix glared at bob in retort "I am sure you guessed at the second reason"

"She will understand Matrix."

Andraia, although content to lean against her lover in the warmth all day with friends decided to intervene. "What do you mean?"

Matrix looped his second arm around her waist lightly "I don't know how she will take to our relationship"

"You're not a young sprite anymore Enzo" Andraia turned in his arms to face him. She tenderly grazed his chin with her finger tips. "She will have to respect you for you and all your choices. Dot has always been reasonable, it will be ok." She leaned closer and lightly kissed him. Matrix pulled back, unhappy with public displays of affection. He preferred to keep his intimate moments safe in privacy rather than show his love in the open. In a game it could show his enemy a vulnerability. It wasn't that Andraia couldn't handle herself, in fact quite the opposite! She was a very clever and capable woman who Matrix loved dearly but that didn't mean he didn't feel protective. He would do anything to keep her safe and so he trained often in times of peace rather than be at her side to ensure he could be the man she deserved. She always said otherwise but ever since the game that started it all, he has dealt with inadequacies that occasionally bested him. Every time she would be there to bring him back to reality. Every time he was at attention, always waiting for a threat. This time however they could finally settle down and be at peace. This time he could show her what kind of life he always wanted to give her.

"Thank you. As for what we are going to do, I am not sure. We will figure it out. I want to get a place of our own but I am not sure where to start"

"Your best bet would be to go through Dot. She has quite a head for the planning of the city and can help you find the perfect place"

Matrix was afraid that was the case but conceded anyways. Bob left to get himself situated leaving the couple alone at last.

"Whats wrong lover?" Andraia brushed a stray hair out of Matrix's face. He leaned down and took her lips to his. Gently he pressed his body close and kissed her soft lips. Although taken by surprise Andraia was more than happy to reciprocate as she wrapped her arms behind he neck. Matrix let his hands firmly head south to cup her bottom as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her as he walked off to the side away from prying eyes. He placed her down under a tree outside the vicinity of the Principal Office and broke away from his intimacy.

"A girl can get used to this" Andraia purred in response, her hand ranking down the hard muscles of his chest. "I know we haven't made love in some time, with everything going on of course but calm down Sparky. We will get the chance"

Matrix smiled and took a seat beside her. She shifted her weight and laid down on his chest as he responded. "Don't get me wrong, I love doing that with you but I just want to spend more quiet moments together. I almost lost you in the web. I could have been killed by Megabyte because of my blind anger. I just want our lives to calm down for a nano so I can make you the happiest woman in the world."

Andraia sat up, turned to face Matrix and swung her leg over him as if she was straddling him, face to face. "You make me happy everyday by just being you. Nothing will ever change that lover"

Something in Matrix snapped after hearing Andraia express herself. It wasn't in a negative way but usually when that happened it was in anger and someone would have a deletion wish but never with Andraia. When he was with Andraia the world was different. Matrix put his hand gently behind her head and kissed her passionately. He brought his left hand up to her chest and lightly flicked his thumb over her erect nipple through her top. She moaned in his mouth and he loved it. His member was starting to awaken.

Andraia reached her hand down and wrapped her hand around his ever growing unit, sliding it along his body to give him pleasure. She pulled back for an instant to remind him of their location, still teasing his body with her own as she grinded against his intimate parts. "We need to stop Enzo. Not here"

Matrix leaned back and moaned audibly. "This feel so good. I never want to stop. I want to make you feel like this all the time. You deserve so much more"

Andraia stopped stroking his erection and leaned against him, shielding his hard on from the world by her body. "I promise you Enzo, we deserve each other. We have been through so much together that nothing will break us. Soon lover, soon we can stay in bed all day and you can commit to your promise but we need to start heading to the diner."

"Might be a minute unless you want a scene" Matrix chuckled to himself as he lightly thrust his length into Andraia's stomach as a sign of what he was referring to. Andraia giggled and laid down on his chest "a couple minutes together wont hurt. We still have quite a bit to talk about but for now, lets just rest".

A second later the group found themselves at Dot's Diner where Cecil was just not having anything to do with the new Bob.

"I am starting to think Al's would be faster..." Bob grumbled as he took a seat at the large booth Dot had given them. Dot had invited the group and then some. They had Mouse and Ray, Bob and herself, Matrix and Andraia, little Enzo and even the Crimson Binome himself as a thank you for saving Mainframe.

Part way through dinner the group had lost little Enzo to sleep and Mouse excused herself with Ray for other activities. Mouse wanted to go out, get a great couple of adult drinks and enjoy the time of peace and Ray was more than happy to escort the lovely lady.

As the night started to dwindle down, the subject of choice started to get more obviously unavoidable.

"So Bob, how was the apartment? Everything in one piece?" Dot inquired while finishing up her meal.

"More or less, the shower did a number. After so long in the web it was nice to have time to settle down!"

Dot looked at Bob and smiled slightly. They had been through so much. Can everything just go back to how it used to be? Doubtful but she had to try. She had to know what had happened though. With everything getting put together she never got the chance to ask the boys what had happened in the web.

"So what happened out in the web?" she then looked at Matrix "and in the games?"

Bob went over how he was found by the gang and his code had protected him. He explained how Matrix and Andraia had game hoped until they saved the captain and went looking in the web. He didn't mention many details and left out some other details, like Andraia being gravely wounded but Dot seemed fine with it none the less. She didn't need to worry about the perils they had suffered from.

"Wow. You guys have been through a lot! It is a good thing you are all home now" Dot had Cecil take care of the plates.

"Hey Dot can I ask a favor?" Matrix interrupted as she was helping Cecil with his duties.

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Can you help us find a place to live?" Matrix put left arm around Andraia's waist under the table and out of sight of Dot.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to move back in?"

"I am not a small sprite anymore and we wont fit back at the diner sis."

It was then that Dot had acknowledged that he was using plural terms. "We?"

"Myself and Andraia. We live together"

Dot had tired her best to ignore the obvious signs. She thought it was due to the situation and maybe her lack of sleep but what she saw and heard the last few days were true and her brother was no longer a little sprite.

"Just so I am not misunderstanding. You two are in a relationship?"

"Yes"

Matrix was the one talking to Dot as Andraia sat quietly to the side and just as concerned as Bob and the captain were about her response. Bob had an idea, he seen how close they were and he could put two and two together. He knew it would be a bitter pill to swallow for Dot.

"What kind of relationship?"

"Id rather not go into details. We are very close. I will leave it at that."

Dot looked to Andraia "And do you two love each other that much?"

"Like nothing we have ever felt before. He is my everything" She replied while letting her hand cover Matrix's hand in a sign of support.

"Look sis, We love each other and are happy to have found each other Will you help us find a place?"

Dot took a moment to process everything she had been in denial about and sheepishly said she would help. It was a surprise of course but it wasn't like she didn't know that they cared for each other as kids. Although she had to acknowledge their relationship, that didn't mean she had it agree with it. They were physically more mature but what about mentally? It wasn't long ago her brother was a little sprite playing guardian and now, in a very short time she was being told that not only was he an adult but he was in an intimate relationship that seemed serious. She still felt like the protective older sister and although she liked Andraia, she had some tough questions.

"I will help you find a place but I have some questions first."

Matrix sighed and leaned back "like what?"

"How far has your relationship gone? I know you said you would rather no details but are you two married? Sleeping with each other? How serious is everything?"

Andraia, feeling slightly irritated at this point came to her lover's defense. After everything they have been through, after saving the system crash and all they did to help Mainframe, Matrix did not deserve to get chewed out because of his hearts choices. "We are intimate but not married Dot. Why is this such a concern now?"

"I am just...concerned. You two had to grow up very fast and I worry what it may have done to both of you. He is my only family so I tend to worry about him often….especially when I just got him back." Dot cast her eyes aside and sat closer to Bob. She lost so much that it felt unreal to have everyone back.

Captain Capacitor stood up and walked to the end of the booth. "I have to be going but I just wanted to leave you with this lass. I have done business with you for a long time and I know that your heart is in the right place but these two were meant for each other. During the time I knew them in the web, Matrix has always been a gentlemen. He stood by and protected Andraia and she the same with him. I have never seen a love as strong as the one they share." He took a breath and continued. "In the web there was a time when Andraia was hurt pretty badly. She wasn't going to make it. You know what Matrix did?" At this point Andraia was interested. They still haven't had the chance to talk about everything that had occurred. "He went below deck and stayed with her. He gave his own energy until he could barely stand and fight the webriders who thought us as enemies. In the end, he fought to try to stop the invaders and because he was weakened, we failed. Bob called off the attack when he noticed who we were and he helped save Andraia. We almost lost them both that time. I know ye care lass but at this point, I don't think one can survive without the other."

The captain left without another word and Andraia's eyes fell on Matrix. He had almost deleted himself to keep trying to save her. It was true that they had both felt they could not live without the other but she never thought about what he did during that time she was injured. Matrix pulled her closer to him and looked towards his sister. He mouth open slightly as she seemed shocked at what she had heard.

"I'm sorry. I...I just don't know how to handle this. You were so small only a couple hours and….this is a tall order to accept."

"It is ok sis, I know you worry. I may be a bit different but I am still your brother"

Dot smiled faintly and stood up, gathered some papers on the counter and came back to the booth. "You're in luck Matrix. There is a new apartment complex that opened up right before Megabyte's tyranny. I should be able to get you in one of them tonight."

Matrix gently let go of Andraia and stood up. He walked to his sister and hugged her. No matter what happens, she would always be his sister and was grateful for her support.

Dot left and after some time returned with some keys and an address. "Anything else I can help with?"

"Not at the moment but Ill see you tomorrow. Everything will be ok sis. Thank you."

With that Matrix and Andraia left to go to their new apartment. Frisket had left with little Enzo prior so it would only be them two and that is just the way Matrix liked it at a time like this. He had a lot of catching up to do with Andraia.

The apartment was spacious and cozy, it was also surprisingly furnished. It had a large bed and a wide tub. It seemed like the perfect place for a young couple and best of all, it was out far enough that they shared it with no one. Matrix always did like his privacy.

Matrix walked in, flipped on the lights and pulled the curtains closed before sitting on the edge of the bed. He laid back and closed his eyes as Andraia locked the front door. When Andraia turned around she saw her lover's peaceful face and gentle smile. This was a side of him only she has ever seen and the only side of him that is familiar with the sprite he used to be. Andraia grinned as she had a dirty thought in mind. He has done so much lately trying to protect her and although she has done the same, she could remember the last time they weren't on alert and could relax.

Andraia walked over to Matrix and knelled down in front of the edge of the bed where his legs were spaced apart. Matrix was half asleep and had no idea what Andraia had in store for him but was sure to find out soon. Andraia hooked her fingers around the waist band of his pants and undergarments and in one sweep she pulled them down and off his flesh. There was Matrix in all his glory, half naked and soft to the touch. Matrix and Andraia were each others firsts when they became intimate and through the years found they would also be each others last. Their bond was too strong and their love too deep. Matrix started to be aware of what was going on but before he had time to respond Andraia took his soft phallus into her warm mouth.

His hand drifted to the back of her head as he placed his hand gently on her blue locks of hair "Oh Andraia! That feels wonderful!" Andraia was awakening his member with a slow rhythm, positioning her hand at the base of his shaft as she drew her hand up and down in unity with her mouth. Her tongue following the thick vein on the underside of his penis as she sucked he member vigorously. Matrix was panting, his hand becoming more forceful as he helped her work his shaft. "Damn Andraia, I wont be able to last long if you keep this up. This is incredible!"

Andraia stopped and stood up. She took off her top to expose her round perky breasts and crawled on the bed to kiss her lover. Her legs on either side of Matrix as her clothed pants obstructed his length from feeling her womanhood. She grinded it against his exposed phallus while taking in his lips. He was moaning constantly now, his hands cupping her breasts and passion took over. Their tongues and lips pushing against the other, their hands exciting any part they can touch on the other. Matrix broke the passion and dipped his head to take her nipple into his mouth. He lightly brought his teeth down to toy with the nipple as his tongue flicked against it mercilessly. "Mmm, you're good with that mouth of yours lover."

"You have no idea" Matrix shifted to pin Andraia beneath him. He quickly took off her pants while Andraia worked on the clasps of his vest. Soon enough Matrix's chest was exposed as well as Andraia's legs. They were both completely vulnerable to the other. Matrix knelled between her legs, his cock hard with approval. Matrix couldn't help smiling at the woman before him.

"You're so handsome Matrix"

Matrix chuckled "That is high praise coming from a goddess" Matrix brought himself down between the blue curls of her nether regions and brushed open the outer folds of her lips. He brought his mouth down to her private place and flicked his tongue over her clitoris.

"Oh Matrix!" She was gasping, widening her legs as she became wet from Matrix's actions. Matrix kept going, trying to bring her closer to the edge. He brought his index finger to her opening and gently probed the entrance. She let out a gasp. "More!" She demanded, her womanhood wet and ready, her entrance had prepared itself. She was wanting. "Have you been wanting this?"Matrix asked while he sucked on her bundle of nerves. Matrix straightened himself out so he was still knelling between her knees

"No. I've been wanting this!" She sat up and grabbed his penis. "Give me it Enzo. Make love to me!"

Matrix grinned and positioned himself between her legs. "Id love to. I love you Andraia."

"I love you too Enzo Matrix. Please fill me!" Matrix grasped his cock and placed it at her entrance, slowly entering her at an agonizing pace. "More Matrix, please!" Matrix sheathed himself in one swoop earning a loud moan of approval. Andraia bucked her hips in response, her hands on his butt trying to drive him home. Matrix had so much pent up he was worried it would be over sooner than he preferred. "Andraia I don't know much I can take before I..."

Andraia flipped the tables on Enzo when she pushed him to the side and straddled him, his cock finding his home again as she worked his shaft. Matrix laid on his back, his hands being held by Andraia above his head. His body being used by the woman he adored. He breasts bouncing with her thrusts in a perfect view. He watched his dick enter her repetitively. So beautiful, she was so beautiful and he felt so happy to have her by his side. He almost lost her countless times. They almost didn't make it through a lot of scrapes but when they were together like this, nothing else mattered.

Andraia took one hand away and let it find her clitoris between her legs giving Matrix the most succulent view. She was pleasing herself while having sex with him. "By the user Matrix you are so big. It feels so good!"

Matrix chuckled "I guess my arms are not the only thing that got bigger"

Andraia purred and leaned forward, still stroking herself she whispered in his ear "Everything about you is muscular and big. It is such a turn on lover. I love your cock. I am getting closer, finish with me Sparky"

Matrix increased the speed in his thrusts, her walls closing in around him. She was telling the truth as her most intimate place was pulling him in demanding he spill his seed into her. Matrix took her mouth to his own and kissed her deeply, he pulled his hands away and cupped her breast in one hand and in the other, took over pleasing her clitoris. Andraia's moans were getting louder and more frequent. Matrix loved this sound, it was only his. He was the only sprite who could make her quiver in pleasure and moan in ecstasy and it did wonders for his ego. Matrix couldn't hold on much longer, his balls slapping her backside as his speed went up a notch. "Enzo I'm gonna..."

"Come with me, I cant hold out." Matrix kissed her forehead and gave out, her walls closed in around him in her climax pushing him over the edge. His seed spilled out into her, so warm and sticky and her body pulled it in. Both sprites gasping for air, hot and sweaty from their fun.

"That was wonderful" Andraia rested on her lovers chest, her eyes closed as sleep threatened to take them both. After the events of saving Mainframe, the two sprites were absolutely exhausted but didn't realize it until then. Still linked together Matrix pulled out slowly before his length went completely limp and sat up with Andraia in his arms. She was half asleep, Matrix himself being beckoned to rest with her but they couldn't. They needed a bath to sooth sore muscles and remove the sweat and bodily fluids. Matrix sat her on his lap as he started the bath water, Andraia nipping little kisses on his neck. They usually enjoyed post fun activities, holding each other and loving each other but both of them were so tired that staying awake would be a feat of its own. Matrix turned off the water and took a wash rag to clean up his seed that was leaking from his lover's entrance and dripping on his leg.

Matrix smiled at the sight of her. Her smile was peaceful and content, her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Hey beautiful." Matrix kissed her cheek. Andraia's eyes fluttered open and rubbed against Matrix's collarbone affectionately. "We need to do that more often" She murmured while letting her lover clean her up before getting in the warm bath he made.

Matrix gently placed her inside the bath water and joined her. He sat behind her, rubbing her sore muscles and washing her back. "Sorry, you know I am a one and done kind of guy. I wish I could keep going..."

"You misunderstand lover, I mean we should do this every night. I am more than happy with your performance. It is like coming home when I am with you. You are my home."

Matrix smiled and they enjoyed some silent moments with each other before going to bed. They had a lot to discuss but that could wait until tomorrow. Tonight was about finding comfort in each other.

The next morning Matrix and Andraia were being lazy under the covers. The previous night they neglected to put clothes on before bed so it led to some choice fun in the morning. It wasn't until mid day that they left their apartment. Andraia was a little sore from their activities which pleased Matrix to no end.

Andraia on the other hand was reminded of the happiness Matrix provided for her and the happiness she couldn't give him. They were very active sexually yet she never could get pregnant. That download would never take place because of her base code...because she was a game sprite. She wanted to give him a family and while game hoping, it made sense that was on hold but now that there was peace it was bothering her again.

Later that afternoon the couple made their way to the principal Office where Mouse was going crazy with some new firewall idea to ensure Mainframe would never have another system crash again. Bob was out looking to make sure everything was actually in fact back online and make sure nothing needed repairs. Matrix decided to go with him as he felt helpless in times of peace. Fearful he would lose his skills if he didn't use them made Matrix antsy so Andraia was glad to send him out on an errand. It also gave her the opportunity to talk to Mouse alone as she would be the only person who would understand and help her with her situation.

"Hey Andraia, how are you doing?" Mouse called out while beating away at a command prompt.

"I'm well. Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions though? You're the only one I can come to about this"

"Whats up Sugar?"

Andraia made sure no one was in ear shot and continued "How can I get pregnant?"

Mouse dropped everything she was doing, turned to face Andraia and smiled. "Well honey I am sure you know the basic functions. You and Matrix seem a little too close not to"

"I know that part. I mean...can a game sprite get pregnant?"

"I am not sure actually. Why do you ask?"

"Well...me and Matrix have spoken about a family in the past. Everything has been so crazy so it made sense to hold off. Cant have a child and game hop you know? I could only talk to you because you seem the only one who would understand"

"I am sure Bob and Dot would have a lot of fun with this conversation!" Mouse laughed and added "I'm kidding Sugar" when she saw Andraia's frightened face.

"What I can gather is that as a game sprite it may be harder to get pregnant but shouldn't be impossible. I mean we have seen weirder stuff. Have you tried talking to Matrix about the problem?"

"No. I don't know how he will take it."

"Only way to find out is to ask him. He loves you, I am sure he will do anything for you. Have you two been having sex often?" Mouse was blunt in her questions and it was a nice ice breaker as it made Andraia chuckle.

"Very often" Andraia smiled at the thought of last night, how erotic his moans were and how gently he touched her. She loved his tender side and wished more than anything she could give him a child. Something to make him feel safe and give him a family. He doesn't say much but the games haunt him and Andraia could usually get through to him but lately it has been increasingly concerning.

Mouse smiled "Great going girl! Then you shouldn't have any issues! Best bet would be to have Phong do a full analysis just to make sure everything is ok but I am sure there has got to be a way. What I can tell you is that you should be open with Matrix. Secrets do nothing but tear things up and leave you with a bitter taste. Talk to him Sugar and he may surprise you." Andraia thanked her and began to leave when Mouse called back to her "Oh and don't worry. I wont tell a soul. You go have fun and enjoy yourself" Mouse winked giving Andraia a clear signal as to what she was referring to.

Andraia needed some space to think and left the Principal Office. She started walking to the apartment she shared with Matrix on the far side of town when a loud voice overheard bellowed "WARNING. INCOMING GAME." Andraia sighed, she didn't need this...not now but it looked like it was going to drop on her sector.

"Andraia!" She looked up after hearing her lover's voice. Sure enough both himself and Bob were on their way to help beat the game. Andraia shook herself out of her mental state to greet her significant other. She didn't want to worry him and he had a knack for finding out what was wrong.

"Hey Sparky. Ready for the game?" She called out to him as he landed and got off his zip board. Bob close behind him. The game cube landed shortly after and that was when everything got weird.

Inside the game cube everything was white...literally. None of them had ever seen this game before and wondered what it was.

"Matrix, is this familiar to you?" Bob asked

"No, I never seen this before but I got a bad feeling about this."

Bob agreed and tried to search Glitch's data banks for information. He may be fused with Glitch but that didn't mean the information was lost.

"why not reboot? It should give us a clue what we are playing right?" Andraia asked and clicked her icon calling out "reboot" a second too soon for Bob to yell "stop!"

Bob immediately turned around so as to not face Andraia much to Matrix's relief. Andraia's rebooted form was a few scraps of cloth and nothing else. She kept her original body.

"What is going on?" Matrix growled while trying to find something to cover his lover more appropriately.

"Matrix, you see the edges of the game?" Matrix looked around and noticed the pixels flashing and changing, not quite stable.

"Yeah. Is this what I think it is? It cant be?!"

"A pirated game. A fake game that can destroy a system. I thought they were a myth but here we are."

"What kind of game would reboot Andraia into nothing?"

"They warned us of this in Guardian Academy. There is only one instance of this game and it took multiple systems offline for good. It is called an Adult Game. It hasn't been seen in a long time."

Matrix was visibly angry and held onto Andraia as best as he could to protect her vulnerable areas. "So what is the objective of this game?"

With a sigh Bob confirmed Matrix's fear. "I downloaded the instructions. The objective is for two sprites to have sex while a third would compete with the user in taking the best….pictures and video of the act. I am sorry Enzo..."

"So you're telling me that Andraia has to have sex in front of people with either myself or you and it is up to the game to decide? Then the other has to watch and take pictures of this?" Matrix's eye had changed and now glowed red. It wasn't at Andraia or Bob but rather it was looking for a user.

"Matrix stop! We have to play this game. There is deadly consequences if we cheat or fail the game."

"Like hell!"

"Matrix! There is multiple trojan horse viruses in play in this game. If we fail or leave with the game without completing the goal, we unleash them on Mainframe not to mention nullify this section."

Matrix was furious. He couldn't let his lover go through with this yet he couldn't let viruses loose in Mainframe.

"Hey Sparky" Andraia called to him and he looked down. His face gentle again when talking to her. "Go ahead and reboot. The game is going to start soon and we cant let Mainframe get damaged again...not after everything we did to put it back together."

"But..." Matrix was quieted by Andraia's finger on his lips "Reboot so we can make love. Just focus on me. We can do this." She saw the doubt in his eyes and continued "out of anyone who would be with us, we can trust Bob. If and this is a big if Bob is the one the game chooses, I can always imagine you to get the job done. I cant do this without your support lover. Bob is a great guy and we can trust him. Please finish this game" Andraia commented. Andraia wouldn't admit it but it was a slight turn on to be on display with her lover. She was confident Matrix would be her partner for the position but she did worry about the off chance Bob was selected.

With an angry grunt Matrix tapped his icon and yelled "reboot"

Andraia looked up to find her lover in nothing but shorts. He was chosen to make love to her and it made her happy that out of the possibilities that he was chosen.

Bob also rebooted and confirmed he would be the one taking pictures and video.

Matrix sighed and called out to Bob "If you're going to see us have sex Bob you may as well turn around." Matrix then grumbled under his breath how he never thought he would say that in his lifetime to Andraia and continued "Is there any other rules to this game?"

Bob turned around to see a barely clothed Andraia and Matrix. He blushed as he himself was still a virgin, his dreams of Dot being the closest he ever got to the realization of losing his virginity.

"Uh yeah. You have to last a while in game. There is a timer for how long. As long as you don't...finish before then you will be good. It also specifies that only you have to finish. Nothing is listed about Andraia."

"No way in hell she isn't getting something out of this" He grumbled to himself. Andraia on the other hand stopped him and replied "Lets get through the game. You can make it up to me back home when were are alone. Ill try to keep you from coming as long as possible" She leaned up and kissed him softly. Matrix approved of her idea and waited for the user to make a move.

"Have you two...done this before?" Bob asked noticing how casual they were acting together.

"Back at the diner we mentioned we slept together. Yeah we have done this plenty of times but never with an audience" Matrix snapped back. He didn't mean to snap. He was angry at the situation and angry in general that a game was playing with their lives again. When could they live in peace?

The game was going to start and was compiling the scenery. They had a few nanos before that happened so Matrix took the time to call out to Bob. "Please don't tell anyone about this"

"I have to notify the academy Enzo. I can try to keep it secret but the public has to know this isn't a myth"

Matrix growled at the thought of others knowing what they were forced to do and shot back at Bob "Matrix. Not Enzo. What would have happened if we didn't enter the game with 3 people?"

"The game would have created game sprites to finish the game with whoever was here. If we didn't show up as back up for Andraia...well...it wouldn't be good." Matrix was furious, his anger difficult to contain. Not only was there the threat of a multiple viruses if they lost but his lover had to be exposed and used as entertainment to save Mainframe from that outcome. If he didn't show up she would be….

The scenery then abruptly changed. A bed stood in the center of the room, 2 large stand up cameras stood off to the side. A couple fake plants decorated the area and a bunch of toys were lined up on a desk near by. There was handcuffs to chains, lubrication and other instruments that the couple never used in their activities nor seen and heard of. There was one that Andraia saw that would help their situation and mentally noted it was there for later.

"How long do we have to do this?"

"Half a second. Thankfully game time is sped up but you have to last until the timer runs out" Bob replied while studying the camera.

Andraia looked at Matrix and kissed him again "Don't worry Sparky. Lots of foreplay and we will make it. Just focus on me, nothing else. Make me feel good lover and we will be fine. I have a couple of ideas that may help. Trust me"

"Always Andraia. Ill always trust you. I might have a hard time maintaining...well...you know. I cant ignore whats going on"

"Then I guess that is where I come in. Ill make you forget it all and keep him going" She said while gesturing to his large package behind his shorts.

The next moment they couple knew there was multiple stage hands running around. They were setting up lighting and camera footage. They were setting up the scene and ushering the couple to the bed. Matrix sat on the edge and cradled his head in his hands, frustrated at what was going on. Andraia on the other hand was looking over the different toys she could use to help her lover. She was no longer the shy little sprite she was as a kid and was very confident in herself. She was actually a little excited over the situation but wouldn't tell Matrix that as he valued privacy the same as he valued security – like precious commodities.

Bob was testing the camera so when everything started he would be able to win the game. While figuring out the camera his thoughts kept drifting to Dot. He started having impure thoughts of her and it was creating a situation for him. Bob knew this was a lot of trust being placed on him and that he shouldn't be thinking about it but he had always desired Dot. He was taking this game as a learning opportunity. If Matrix and Andraia did this so much, maybe he could learn something so if he and Dot ever did sleep together, he wouldn't disappoint her. Bob shook the thoughts out of his head, he had to focus on winning because failure was not an option.

A loud voice rang out yelling to start.

It was time.

Matrix was lost in his own world and didn't even notice the game had begun. He didn't notice that is until Andraia pushed him back on the bed and started to kiss him. She straddled his sides over his member and ran her tongue down his neck and collarbone.

Matrix took a little to snap out of it but once Andraia started nibbling on his ear he caught the cue. His hands reached forward and grabbed her backside through he thin martial they gave her to 'wear'. "Matrix, make love to me" Andraia looked him in the eye and kissed him passionately. Matrix shifted his weight to slide her over so he was on top again. His hands now reaching to her breasts that bounced before him. He flicked his thumb over her nipples earning a low moan in response.

Andraia then pulled away and walked over to the table of toys. She grabbed the handcuffs and chains and proceeded to tie him up to the bed. Andraia knew he didn't like being tied up, in fact that scene was more to Andraia's tastes. He had an issue not being able to move and wondered what she was up to. While she was chaining his arms to the bed post she whispered in his ear "Sorry lover. This will help you make the time limit. Plus I need to have total control if we are going to win. I know your body very well, Ill take care of you. Trust me."

Matrix wasn't a fan of the idea but he did trust her.

She took off the little clothes she wore and bared it all to Matrix and unwillingly to Bob. Bob on the other hand was having a difficult time not springing to action himself. Andraia was beautiful but all the sexual content kept his mind on Dot. The passion between the two sprites was inspiring and heavy. It turned Bob on to be witness to the act. Did he like it? No but that doesn't mean his body wasn't reacting. He was trying his best to get the best shots of Andraia and Matrix that he could.

Matrix had an immediate reaction to Andraia's nakedness, his member began to awaken under the confines of the tight shorts. Andraia had noticed this and decided the best thing she could do was to ignore his phallus for the time being. Once she got Matrix started, he wasn't exactly a marathon runner if you got the drift. Andraia decided to have some fun with Matrix and she sat on his hardening member. She spread her legs and started masturbating in front of him. She had to get his mind off the situation if she was going to get him to come and his glances to the side were obvious. He was angry and concerned. She had to get him to relax. Andraia leaned back slightly and braced her hand between his legs, her other hand reaching between her folds and blue curls to rub her clitoris. Her legs were wide to give him a great view of the hole he drives home into. His hard on was growing. He rested his head back and moaned when she rubbed her backside over his penis. The friction was helping him get into the game.

Bob couldn't hide his hard on. He never seen a woman masturbate before and what Andraia was doing to Matrix was enough to turn anyone one. Bob was fighting his instincts to grab his member and enjoy the show. He had to remind himself this was against his code, against who he was. He was going to get things settled with Dot when he got out. Not because the physical intimacy but because of the emotional connection he observed through the couple he was forced to bare witness to. It made Bob slightly envious the connection Matrix and Andraia had and he wasn't going to go to battle again without her knowing how he felt.

"What do you want Matrix?"

"Mmm, I want you Andraia" Matrix moaned, his eyes closed. Andraia was secretly happy she was able to get him from thinking about the game. Now the main concern was getting him to last and come. Andraia felt that would be easier than making him forget about the game at hand.

Andraia got off of Matrix and went back to the table of goodies. She pulled out a familiar ring they had used in the past and walked back to Matrix. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, cutting part of it off with her fingernails so it would come undone without removing his shackles but without hurting her lover. His erection bounced free and hard in front of Andraia. Bob made a gasp that only Andraia could here and she chuckled.

'this is my big boy' she thought to herself and placed the cock ring on her lover. Matrix was moaning, precum on the surface of his member. The cock ring would delay his release if things got to out of hand.

Bob had gasped when Matrix's length was revealed. He was large in every sense of the word. Not insanely large or something grotesque but his member put other sprites to shame. It made Bob feel inadequate.

Andraia knelled between his legs and pushed her breasts forward around his shaft. He member dripped a drop of precum from the tip and rolled down the side of his cock onto her breasts. She licked it up. She loved her lover's juices. She loved everything about him. He thrusted into her breast and she worked his shaft at a slow and steady pace. "Andraia, this is torture" Matrix grunted out, his eyes still closed.

"I know Enzo. I know. Just lay back and enjoy. I promise you will finish hard." Andraia licked the tip of his cock and took in his precum newly forming on the head of his member. She knew which buttons to push but if she wasn't careful he would break out of his chains and take her right there...it wasn't the first time they had experimented.

Andraia then took the entire head of his penis in his mouth and rubbed her breasts across his shaft. He was moaning often at this point. Andraia took her right hand and brought it down to his testicles, cupping them and teasing them. She knew she couldn't do this much longer, he needed more or else he may get desperate and take action. Matrix was always more of a hands on sprite than he would let on.

Andraia stopped with her actions and moved up his body, kissing him up his chest until she reached his mouth and took control. She nipped at his bottom lip and passionately claimed his mouth. Matrix had not opened his eyes since the ordeal began. Andraia knew it was his way of dealing with the situation. His body on the other hand would always react to her touch. She knew him very well and was planning to show him. She broke off and turned around so her face was at his throbbing member and his face was inches from her folds. He knew what she was doing and moved his head up to taste the sweet nectar he loved so much. Between licking her he pulled back "You're going to come no matter what I have to do" After that he moved forward and devoured her. It was so intense that with his cock in hand, Andraia had to bury her head in his thigh to avoid calling out too loudly. She never censored herself before but unlike Matrix, she knew where she was and still reserved parts of her love making to that man alone. Andraia wanted to get revenge and do the same to him but she couldn't. She needed him to hold out a little longer. She let her hot breath hit her lover's length to remind him how close her mouth was to his throbbing hard on.

"Suck me Andraia. Please!" He was begging her now, he rarely did that as she usually gave him what he wanted long before they got to that point. They were down half the time...it was almost over. She could afford to give him pleasure now.

Andraia took the entire member in her mouth and sucked on him passionately. She went at his cock with such force that Matrix had to break away from eating her out to moan and catch his breath.

"Let me make love to you! Please!" Matrix was pleading now. Andraia didn't have the heart to hold back from him any longer. She knew they could last and she didn't intend to give her audience more than the half a second than they were forced to. Matrix and their love was not for an audience and although she liked the thrill of being watched, there was some things she wanted only herself to see. She didn't want to share him with the world.

Bob couldn't hold on much longer. He had great video, removed the camera from its perch to get better angles and got scenes he never dreamed existed. There was no doubt in his mind that they won even though the game was still playing. Bob's hard on was evident through his pants. The precum staining his underwear as his hand was trying to readjust himself so no one would notice. He didn't dare take care of it, he would wait until he was back at his apartment.

Matrix on the other hand was done playing. He didn't wait for Andraia to release his chains as he broke free of them of his own accord. He sat up and put Andraia on her hands and knees. He leaned forward and stuck his two fingers into her entrance to find he wet and waiting. "Your body tells me everything Andraia. You like the excitement of being watched don't you?" Matrix asked seductively. He was too far gone to care if their was an audience. She knew it and nodded at him in agreement. "Then I better give a good show. I want you to cum for me" He thrust his manhood deep inside her intimate folds and moaned loudly in pleasure. "You're so damn tight and wet. This is amazing"

Andraia smiled and rocked her hips to signal him to start his pace. He grinned and did so eagerly. Matrix started a quicker pace, the cock ring holding in place to prevent him from early release. Andraia was in heaven. Matrix briskly hit her backside and surprised Andraia. He never did that before. He was never rough while having sex but it was exhilarating all the same. She liked the surprise and the excitement that came with it. His tempo picked up and Andraia was afraid he was nearing completion.

"Matrix, switch"

Surprised he backed out and picked her up. She took the cock ring off of him. He rested her legs on his arms so she was spread wide and pushed her against the wall next to the toy desk. Without dropping her he picked up a small vibrator and held it to her clit before penetrating her again. He used his strength as an asset and gravity to make a delicious tandem of thrusting and weight. Andraia could hold it in any longer. She was close. He felt amazing. He never used this position before and it was exhilarating. They only had a little bit left. She was almost to the end. They were going to make it and she was going to come to fruition.

"Matrix, one more nano. After that you can come. Give me your seed. Give me your heart."

Matrix was waiting for her approval. He upped his tempo and went for the last sprint to the finish. He was going to make her cum with him, he was determined. He started rubbing the vibrator over her clitoris in a circular motion. It sent Andraia over the end loudly yelling Enzo's real name. When she came, her walls shut down around his manhood. He couldn't hold out any longer. He came deep inside the woman he loved. The gravity letting his seed fill her and seep out the sides of her folds. It dripped down his shaft on onto the floor. Bob used this opportunity to get the best shot he could come up with and hoped it was enough.

Matrix then helped Andraia onto the bed, both panting heavily. They made it. They exceeded the time limit. Matrix, although angry at the situation and himself still kissed Andraia lovingly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rough"

Andraia took his face in her hand and kissed him again "I enjoyed it Enzo. It felt wonderful. Maybe we should experiment more at home some time?"

"Maybe" Matrix grinned as the user and Bob compared their media. Matrix noticed Bob's hard on and picked up the shorts that were skewered. He covered up Andraia as much as he could. He didn't care about himself in the slightest but he would be damned if anyone saw his naked lover more than what was required.

Mainframe would be saved and that was all that mattered.

Bob had won in the end and the game cube disappeared. With all sprites fully clothed, Matrix sat in the grass with a sleeping Andraia in his arms. The game took a lot out of them, both sweating and breathing heavily.

"I am sorry Enzo" Bob mentioned before Matrix intervened correcting him about the name choice.

"But Andraia calls you it" Bob was confused as he didn't see the issue with calling the sprite by his proper name.

"She is the only one who can. She saved me Bob when everything fell apart. She means the world to me. For her privacy, if you have to report this please keep her out of it or at least don't go into details."

Bob thought for a nano and replied "I'll see what I can do. In the mean time you two should go home and get some rest."

Matrix took her back to the apartment and wiped the sweat off of her as best he could before setting her in bed. She was out cold.

Matrix was a little concerned as there was faint traces of blood at her womanhood. He knew he was rough but he had hoped he didn't rip her open or injure her. He figured he would talk to her in the morning and see how she felt. He owed her the world for what she did and he was going to damn well give her it.

The next day Matrix woke up to Andraia nestled in his arms. He gazed down at her and smiled. She was always there for him, always the light at the end of his tunnel and he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. He started to contemplate the idea of marriage. They were inseparable so why not make it official. No one would contest they were meant for each other. This was the only next logical step. Matrix's grin grew when he overheard Andraia mutter his name in her sleep. It was then that Matrix decided. He would make Andraia his wife.

Andraia shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes lazily to meet the goofy grin of her one eyed lover. Was the whole game ordeal a dream?

Then she felt the extreme soreness between her legs and realized that it was not a dream. They had made love in front of Bob and who knows how many others were notified of it.

Matrix saw her wince in pain as she shifted about and got up to draw a warm bath. The warm water would sooth her muscles and help her feel better. After it was done Matrix moved the covers away from his naked (hopefully) wife to be and moved her to the bathtub. She winced as she got in and appreciated the help Matrix was giving her. In reality he was also sore but not to the extent she was in.

He he helped her get dressed and made the bed so she could relax, Matrix sitting down next to her. Andraia didn't have a lot of color and when Matrix insisted she eat, she would comment that she felt ill. Matrix was beginning to feel even more guilty about their activities.

"Hey Enzo?"

Matrix turned around to her and bit his tongue at the thought of correcting her about his name. No matter how many times he brought it up, she would still use his real name occasionally and strangely that was ok. His name sounded right with her and for some reason didn't remind him of his failures when she used it.

"Yeah? Whats wrong?"

"Can you take me to Phong? I don't feel right."

It broke Matrix up to see her like this. His lover was normally a very strong and stubborn woman who wouldn't let anything get in her way. Matrix was getting very concerned. Matrix did what he could and got her to the Principal Office as gently and efficiently as possible. Fear started to claw onto his anxiety, fear that something serious may have happened or that he hurt her in some way. He would never hurt her...at least not on purpose…

Phong took her to the back forcing Matrix to wait. It drove him crazy. The waiting while who knows what was wrong with the love of his life. After what seemed like cycles, Andraia reemerged from the room and found comfort in Matrix's arms.

"Whats wrong? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Andraia smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "No you didn't hurt me and I will be fine. Can we go back home?"

Still worried Matrix did as he was asked and helped Andraia get back into bed. The entire ride back she fell asleep and it wasn't until Matrix put her in their bed that she woke up again.

"I am really scared Andraia. Whats going on?"

Andraia felt weak and sick to her stomach. She wasn't surprised Matrix was worried but he never told her when he was scared. She didn't want him to panic long and curled up on his lap.

"Remember when we started talking about a family when we first got into a relationship?" 

"Yeah. I remember. It wasn't something we could do...not with our lifestyle" Matrix held her securely when she made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Didn't you find it odd that after all we been through and all the times we made love that I never could carry your child?"

"I didn't really think about it to be honest. I was trying to focus on getting us home. I just thought it was the stress of game hoping when you brought it up."

Andraia started grazing her lips on his neck with small light kisses.

"I was worried and didn't get a chance to get checked out until now."

"What are you saying. This sounds like you're telling me you're..." Matrix's heart seized in his chest. Was she trying to tell him what it sounded like she was saying? Was he really going to be a…

"I'm carrying your child Enzo. You're going to be a father"

Matrix was speechless for a second. A child? A father? Could he be a decent dad? How?

"How? I thought you weren't able to?"

"That's what I thought too. Phong showed me, I am downloading Enzo. Apparently I can get pregnant in game but since we never made love in game, I never got pregnant."

"Not until..."

"Yesterday"

"Then how are the signs so sudden? Wouldn't it be a bit for that?"

"Game time. It is accelerated. I am slightly more pregnant than I should be. I cant go into anymore games for the time being but in 8 hours, we are going to be parents."

Matrix knew it was a lot to take in but looking at her face he could see she was looking for his response. Matrix would deal with his insecurities later but right now the most beautiful woman in the net was carrying his child. How could he be anything but happy?

"This is great news Andraia! You're going to be a great mother!" Matrix kissed her fondly and spoke to her stomach "And you take it easy on mom!"

Andraia chuckled. She never expected him to respond like he did but was grateful for it. Mouse was right and Matrix had in fact surprised her.

"It is ironic"

Andraia looked up at Matrix and replied "How so?"

"We met in the games, we were forced to live in the games to survive and it is the reason we are together. If we didn't get stuck in the games, we wouldn't have found our love for each other. Now we are blessed with a sprite on the way thanks to them as well."

Andraia smiled "We would have found our love for each other regardless but the games made it easier but I see your point lover."

"Want to make that husband?" Matrix took her hand as she lay curled on his lap and kissed her finger.

"Wait...you mean?"

"Andraia I have been thinking about this probably as much as you have been thinking about a baby. I am sure what I want and what I want is for you to be by my side forever. Andraia will you be my wife?"

Andraia felt her eyes tear up as she threw her arms around the large sprite. "I would love to Enzo Matrix!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too Sparky"

There would be obstacles to overcome and things to discuss (not to mention others to tell) but the two sprites felt happy to be with each other and love each other as they do. Love and trust was what binded them and nothing would change that.

A/N Sorry for the spelling issues and grammar issues. I got new glasses so everything is in HD o.0 I am still getting used to it. Yes Phong went missing in the beginning of the story but hey, it is phong so yeah...


End file.
